


Dreams can be wonderfully mundane

by Ninjabunny99



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Dermatillomania, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Matteo doesn't sleep, Matteo has no taste in movies and he’s proud, Matteo is needy, also Matteo is me, basically just Matteo and David being soulmates, but really only alluded to, david is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjabunny99/pseuds/Ninjabunny99
Summary: David is perfect in ways he didn’t even know were possible, and Matteo kinda wonders who decided that was allowed, because it’s almost not fair.Basically a bunch of examples of David and Matteo being in love and being soulmates. New pieces may be added later.Latest addition: "Give me your phone."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are just tiny moments of David and Matteo being perfect together. Matteo is such a shameless self insert here it’s almost ridiculous, but he was basically me throughout the season so I blame the Druck writers, take it up with them if you have an issue.  
> This was written on my phone and is almost entirely unedited, just let me know in the comments if you see any glaring spelling or grammar mistakes

“You see that guy over there? That perfect human being?” Matteo gestured with the hand holding his beer, as his other hand was currently engaged with keeping him propped up against the counter, “He’s the man of my dreams.”

Matteo looked at Jonas to make sure he understood, and frowned when he realized Jonas was looking at him, instead of looking across the room at David like he _should_ have been. “Jonas,” he gestured more emphatically, trying to get his point across, “ _Jonas._ He’s the man of dreams. I’m dating the man of my dreams, Jonas. Who the hell let that happen?”

 ----------------

Matteo was bored. The apartment was quiet, and the atmosphere should have been nice, but he could feel the fuzzy sort of almost-tension that arose in the back of his head when he had nothing to do. He stared at his hands for a moment, and watched idly as his hand pushed up the sleeve of his sweatshirt, his brain only partially engaged in the action. He dragged his fingers gently over the exposed area, carefully exploring the skin on his forearm. He felt a slight bump in his skin and paused, frowning slightly. The imperfection was small enough that anyone else wouldn’t have even noticed it was there, but now that _he_ had noticed... He glanced sideways at David, engrossed in his book on the other side of the couch, before lifting his arm to inspect the spot more closely. Running his nail over it lightly, he noticed another bump a little bit below it, another spot he hadn’t messed with yet. He pressed down on the first spot, considering, his arm held about four inches from his face, and was just about to go after it with his nails when he heard a sound next to him and remembered he wasn’t alone. He dropped his arm and pulled his sleeve back down embarrassingly fast, looking slightly guiltily in David’s direction to see if he’d noticed. David briefly glanced up from his book before wordlessly moving closer to Matteo. He reached over and grabbed Matteo’s hand, purposefully threading their fingers together before settling against his shoulder and continuing to read.

 ---

Matteo loved David all the time, he really did. His love for his boyfriend was a constant warm glow that was always in the back of his mind. It’s just that sometimes it hit him a bit harder.

Sometimes David would smile a certain way or make a particularly Davidesque motion or just walk into the room or really just happen to exist at the right moment and Matteo would suddenly feel like he’d been stabbed with it, right in the center of his sternum. His chest would start to feel light and airy like it was trying to float him away and there was fireworks or maybe just fire inside him and his brain would be making sound effects that definitely didn’t exist in the real world, and all he could do was sit, and look, and love, while the world fell apart and came back together inside him.

 ---

Matteo had been trying to finish this application for two days now. Nothing was working. He changed locations. He gave himself breaks. He wasn’t sleep deprived. He even tried talking himself through it out loud. But he still couldn’t get himself to write the damn application. Finally he’d sought out David, told him he was stuck and if he could just sit here with him maybe that would help?

David didn’t help either. He smiled and went back to sketching while Matteo plunked himself down with his laptop and went back to staring at the screen, but he still couldn’t focus. After a while he pulled out his phone, scrolling around on the internet and waking his computer up every time it went dark in front of him. He let another half hour pass before a sharp feeling of annoyance suddenly flared in his chest and he put his phone down with a little more force than was probably necessary.

“How’s it going?”

Matteo looked up to see David staring at him, one eyebrow raised.

“Not good,” Matteo admitted, “I’m still stuck.”

“What can I do to help?”

Matteo paused, considering. He generally didn’t think of this sort of thing from that angle. Unless he was asking for Amira to help him study, which didn’t really apply here... except he had actually done all that work he was struggling with before he met with Amira at the cafe...

“Can you just, like, guilt me into working?”

“Guilt you?”

“Not guilt, exactly, but just sort of, prod me? Expect me to be working? I’m not saying you should monitor me or anything but just cause I’m on my phone doesn’t mean I actually want to be on my phone right now...”

David stared at him for a second, looking amused, before asking, “You want me to lightly mother you into finishing your application?”

Matteo blinked. That actually wasn’t a bad way of describing it. “...Yes?”

David smiled and leaned back. “Ok then, I can do that. What do you have so far?”

 ---

Matteo never actually told David how bad his sleep schedule had been. He’d mentioned that sometimes he stayed up until ungodly hours when he was alone, yes, and had definitely sent David messages with only the time and the word oops on more than one occasion when he found himself awake at four in the morning, but he had always downplayed the frequency with which this used to happen. Purposefully or not, he had managed to make it sound more like occasional occurrences of insomnia or bad judgement rather than a deeply ingrained habit that had been a nightly struggle since he moved out of his moms house. Because David didn’t need to know. It didn’t matter anymore, because every night spent with David was a night of full rest. David went to bed _early_ , often barely able to make it to 10:30 at night, and Matteo hated waking him up when he climbed in to bed to join him, meaning that Matteo was going to bed at 11:30 at the very latest every night he spent with David. Matteo telling him would just make him concerned, and it didn’t make sense to concern him when he was already fixing the problem just by existing.

  ----------------

Matteo stared at David through the party, trying to soak in his presence from across the room. David glanced in his direction, face lighting up with a smile when their eyes met before returning to his conversation. Matteo turned back to the boys, all of whom were looking at him with varying levels of amusement.

“Seriously,” he said, “how the hell did I manage to get that guy? Can any of you figure it out? Cause I can’t.”

He looked at David again, watched him laugh at something Matteo couldn’t hear. Matteo still didn’t know how any of this was allowed, how he was with someone who fit with him in so many ways that he hadn’t even known were possible, but maybe that was ok. Maybe he could just accept it, and love him back, and maybe that could be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may write more of these as time goes on, I love them so much and I’m not letting go of them just yet.  
> Comments are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**_DAVID_ **

**_Today, 04:43_ **

oops

**_Today, 09:32_ **

Babe. Why

Do you just not sleep when I'm gone?

\---

Matteo stared at the text message, contemplating how to answer it. He glanced at the clock. _13:38_. He stared at the text message. He looked at the clock again. Back to the text message. If he replied now David would know he had just woken up. While it wasn't the latest he had slept in, it was still late enough to draw attention. It wasn't late enough, however, to pretend he had just missed it earlier and just forgotten to reply...

Matteo sighed and dropped his phone on the bed next to him, frustrated. David already knew he stayed up, why did it matter so much that he didn't know when Matteo also slept most of the day away?

Because the answer to his question was  _yes_. Because Matteo basically didn't sleep when David was gone. Because it was just so much easier to keep doing whatever he was doing and not go to bed when he didn't have a reward in the shape of a cuddly boyfriend waiting for him in the other room. Because David would take it upon himself to try to make sure Matteo was actually going to sleep at a semi reasonable hour if he knew about his sleep patterns, and Matteo didn't want something as simple as his sleep schedule to be turned into David's responsibility.

His phone buzzed next to him and he flipped it over to see the screen. He read David's name and swore quietly, all of his mental calculations abruptly ended by the text on the screen:

_**David  
**You awake?_

Now if he didn't reply David would think he was still asleep. He really couldn't win, could he? Giving up, he decided it was best to just bite the bullet and text him back now, typing out a quick  _yeah, na?_ before dropping face down on the bed with a huff. David being a good boyfriend was really making it really hard for him to hide how bad he was at being a person sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what time I finished writing this, in all seriousness and completely by accident? 4:43 AM.  
> I am a trash human so here I am giving Matteo more of my problems.   
> Again, comments are always loved!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteo and David need to come up with a way to pass the time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically unedited and was written very quickly, enjoy!

Matteo was planted on his bed, laptop in his lap, playing the same game he’d played a million times, when David materialized his his doorway. He was finally back from running some errand for his sister, and he sighed as he entered, dropping his backpack by the door. He walked over to the bed and peered down at Matteo’s computer, pulling a face after he realized what Matteo was doing. “Do you actually like playing that all the time?

Matteo’s fingers stilled on the keys as he looked up at his boyfriend through his bangs. “No,” he said slowly, “but I don’t really have anything else to do right now either,”

“Is that so?” David cocked his head, looking mildly amused.

“Mmhm.” Matteo looked back at the screen, very deliberately pausing the game before resuming eye contact. He watched as a slow smile spread across David’s face.

“Well, you have to fill the time somehow, don’t you?”

“I do.”

“Hmm. Any ideas how?”

Matteo felt the corner of his mouth quirk up as he reached out and snagged David’s wrist. “I was hoping you might have some.”

“Oh really?” David followed the pull, flipping his wrist and rearranging their hands so they could lace their fingers together as he climbed onto the bed. Matteo pushed his laptop off to the side, not even bothering to close it. “I just have to do all the work around here, don’t I?”

Matteo didn’t reply, just tilted his chin up as David’s eyes narrowed and his mouth twisted into a smirk and there, _there_ was that look that made Matteo’s stomach flip and his eyes flutter and his knees go week. There was the look he’d been waiting for. He felt his smile grow on his face as David finally completed his journey, straddling Matteo’s lap and looking down at him with that familiar, wonderful glint in his eye.

“Maybe” he finally agreed, and reached out for David’s shoulder, going soft and boneless as soon as he felt David’s hand on the back of his neck and his grin in the kiss against his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteo loves bad movies. David does _not_.

Matteo watched his boyfriend, searching for any sign of life from the other boy. The trailer had ended at least 30 seconds ago, but David was still sitting completely still, eyes fixed on the blank screen in front of him. He seemed to be struggling with something in his head.

“David.”

David jumped slightly at the sound of his name, and shut his eyes.

A shit-eating grin spread across Matteo’s face. “David,” he said again.

“No.”

“We have to see it.”

“No.”

“We have to!”

David’s voice brooked no argument. “We are not going to go see _Cats_.”

Matteo scooted closer, leaning in so he was almost lying against David’s shoulder. “ _David_. Did you _see_ that trailer? It’s gonna be a _masterpiece_.”

David’s eyes finally popped open at that, looking a bit frantically at Matteo like he’d just grown a third eye. “Masterpiece?” he managed to choke out. For a moment he almost looked like he was going to pass out. “This movie looks like the death of art! We are not going to contribute to the death of art!”

“Exactly. It’s going to be _terrible_.”

“Matteo, no. I can’t.”

Matteo finally let himself flop against his boyfriend, head on David’s shoulder. “Please? There’s no way I can miss this.” He lifted his head and stared at his boyfriend. David’s face was scrunched up in a pained expression as he looked around the room, seeming to look everywhere except back at Matteo. Matteo smirked, and said teasingly, “We can buy a ticket for something else and sneak in.”

David turned his eyes to the ceiling.

Matteo wrapped his arm around to reach David’s other shoulder and managed to press his forehead into David’s neck, even if he had to twist into a weird position to get there. “Please, you have to come see this with me.”

Matteo felt David heave a deep sigh and suddenly a hand was in his hair. “Fine,” he said, sounding defeated. “Fine, fine, fine, I will go see this trash fire of a movie with you.”

Matteo let out a “Yes!” and popped up to kiss David’s cheek, pulling himself farther into David’s lap in the process. “Thank you,” he said, smiling at his boyfriend then ducking back down to nuzzle into his shoulder.

“But,” David said, pushing Matteo back a bit so they could make eye contact, “this is a major sacrifice. You owe me one.”

“Of course I do,” Matteo assured him, sliding his thumb along David’s collar bone.

David narrowed his eyes at Matteo. “I won’t forget.”

Matteo just nodded again and leaned back in. He wouldn’t let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t get Matteo’s ridiculous little “Are you hungover?” thing from that one Instagram story out of my head while I was writing this. He can be such a little shit, of course he would watch terrible movies just because they’re terrible, and of course he would coerce David into watching them with him. David thinks it’s a special kind of torture, but at least Matteo’s cute


	5. Chapter 5

"Give me your phone."

Matteo looked up at David, finger paused mid-scroll on his phone screen. "What?"

"Give me your phone," David said again, like he didn’t think Matteo heard him properly the first time.

Matteo’s eyes narrowed as he stared at his boyfriend. "Why?" he asked, glancing back at the screen to make sure he hadn’t pressed anything weird. David just stuck out his hand, raising his eyebrows at Matteo like he was missing something really obvious.

"No," Matteo said drawing back slightly from the outstretched hand, "why do I need to give you my phone?"

David sighed. "Because," he dropped his hand, "we are supposed to be studying, and so far you have spent more time looking at your phone than you have at any of your work."

Matteo looked down at the papers and notebooks scattered around them. Oh.

"You invited me over here specifically to help you study. So," David stuck his hand out again, "give me your phone."

Matteo sighed, because this was exactly why he had invited David over in the first place, and sheepishly handed his phone over to his boyfriend who placed it facedown on the other side of him, well out of arm's reach of Matteo. Then he looked back down at the papers in front of him and tried to get back to work.

 

* * *

 

Matteo grunted out a quiet  _no_ and smacked at David's hand as he reached over to pluck Matteo's phone out of his hands for the third time that night.

"Matteo," David started, sounding exasperated as he gestured vaguely in the direction of Matteo's desk. "You just-"

" _No_ ," Matteo snapped again, pressing his phone against his chest. He didn't know why he was so bothered today; he knew that this was what David always did when he was helping Matteo study. It was something Matteo had essentially asked him to do originally. It was practically a system at this point, but as David had reached over to grab the phone, heat had suddenly flooded his chest. He wanted to lash out, raise his voice, _something_. He sat back and glared. "I'm _fine_." 

David stared at him, eyes wide. He made an small, aborted motion with his hand, like he was about to reach out but thought better of it. Matteo glared at that too. 

Neither moved. After a moment, Matteo ground out, "Just leave it, I'm not getting anything done anyway."

Another moment passed as David hesitated, not looking quite willing to pull back yet, and Matteo shoved back from his desk, frustration twisted across his face. "It's fine, David, leave it! I don't need a damn babysitter!" He threw himself down on his bed, his back to David, still clutching his phone to his chest. He fixed his gaze on a spot on his comforter, listening to the sound of paper shuffling behind him as David gathered up the stuff Matteo had been studying with.

The quiet sounds of papers and footsteps filled the room. Matteo slid his thumb back and forth over the volume buttons on his phone and listened to his own breathing. His heart rate began to slow and he felt the heat dissipate, embarrassment creeping in as it crept out. 

David appeared on the edge of his vision, coming around the bed to sit across from Matteo. David regarded him with gentle eyes, and all Matteo wanted was to bury himself under his comforter and pretend that his outburst had never happened. He met David's eyes with a wince. "Sorry," he muttered.

"It's ok," David murmured, reaching out his hand. When Matteo showed no sign of protest, he began gently combing his fingers through Matteo's bangs. 

"No it's not. I shouldn't have yelled at you," Matteo replied, pressing slightly into his boyfriend's hand.

A small smile formed on David's face. "Maybe not," he agreed, "But I shouldn't have started grabbing your phone without asking."

"You were trying to help though. I asked you to help me stay on task."

David nodded, considering his words. "Yeah, but most of the time I ask. I don't usually just yank it out of your hands."

Matteo blinked. "Oh," he said quietly. He hadn't noticed a change.

"Are you done for the night?" David asked, pulling Matteo's attention back up to him, "I have a movie I need to watch for class, if you would like to join me?"

 

* * *

 

Matteo was in a very good mood. It was amazing the power of a good night’s sleep, followed by a dinner with a boyfriend who appreciates his cooking. He grinned to himself as he rinsed off their dishes. He would have to make this recipe again. It’d been a bit of an experiment, but David had really liked it, getting seconds and looking like he wished he had room for thirds. 

"Hey Teo, you about ready to start?" Matteo heard David call from the other room where he was settling down to do homework.

"Yeah, gimme a minute!" he called back, snagging a hand towel to dry off his hands before heading into the living room. 

David looked up from the sketch he was working on and smiled. "How far are you on your essay?" he asked.

Matteo shrugged. "I have the intro done."

"And when is it due?"

"Tonight." 

"Oh wow."

"Yeah, it’s crunch time," Matteo said, the last word coming out with extra force as he dropped onto the couch.

There was a pause as Matteo got situated, settling into the couch and pulling out his laptop. Then David cleared his throat slightly, not looking up from the paper in front of him, and said, "Hey can I see your phone for a second? Mine’s charging and I need to look something up."

"Yeah sure," Matteo replied, grabbing his phone from its spot next to him and tossing it in David’s direction. 

"Thanks," David said, barely glancing up from his art as he picked it up and immediately stuck it in his back pocket. 

Matteo’s eyebrows shot up and he let out a noise of disbelief.

"What?" David asked, finally looking up.

"Did you just _steal_ my _phone_?"

"Did I?" David asked pleasantly, looking entirely too pleased with himself.

Matteo threw his hands up, making a show of being betrayed. "You're a thief. I can’t believe my boyfriend is a _thief_!" he exclaimed, smiling despite himself.

David reached over and poked him in the leg. "Don’t be so dramatic, _you’re_ the one who said it’s crunch time," he teased. "Now do your essay. You’ll get it back after midnight or if your mom texts, no exceptions."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my friend in high school who used to show up in our study period and steal my phone to make me work. Emily, if you're out there, I hope you're living your best life.  
> I read and love every comment!


End file.
